Cables are used in various applications for power and/or signal transmission. For large computer systems, many densely packed cables are often required and are typically difficult to access. It is common for the cable end plug, whether male, female or a combination thereof, to have screws to retain them in the mating plug receptacle. However, these screws are hard for a technician to access, either with their fingers or a tool, and are typically difficult to see for installation and removal. Further, with threaded fasteners, there is always the possibility of cross-threading and jamming the cable end plug in a partially installed position, making it difficult or impossible to remove without damaging either the end plug or back plate, or both. Typically, the technician then just leaves the cable end plug pressed in the mating receptacle, but not anchored, which can result in inadvertent disconnection in the future.
It would be desirable to provide a cable end connection part that provides a secure attachment, which is easier for a user to install or remove without damaging the end connection part or the mating part on a computer or other electronic system.